Treasure of Gravity Port
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Bill is searching for the ultimate treasure and after following some rumors about an oracle, he asks where he can find the treasure he desires. His lead sends him to Gravity Port where he meets a young man named Dipper. Is fate on Bills side or will the treasure slip through his fingers. Nothing but adventures and new experiences are on the horizon. BillDip Pirate!AU Pirate AU
1. Chapter 1

**Treasure of Gravity Port**

It was a clear night as the two sat across from each other. A fire separating them as they had their conversation.

One was an old lady. Rumors say she is an oracle that can see all that one desires. Many had come to her for advice when searching the seas. But tonight she had an unexpected and troubling guest that came to her.

One of the most feared pirates on the seas had come looking for her on the small secluded island she lived on. The old woman knew that this wasn't a man who asked for advice from others. The pirate did things with his own two hands. He traveled to the end of the world and back. He has battle with serpents and beasts that lived in the deep depths of the ocean. Kings feared him. His crew idled him. So the old woman couldn't help but wonder what the feared captain could want.

…

"A treasure? Is that what you seek…" said the old lady.

"Aye… I have claimed many treasures from many parts of this world. Some has beauty that are said to be carved by the gods, others hold so much value that kings are willing to give up their entire kingdom for it. They were all beautiful, all valuable. But to this day, I haven't been satisfied by a single one of them!" The captain spat out angrily.

"I do not know what the treasure it is I seek. So with no other options I came to you after hearing of some rumors.

She looked into the fire between them both, reading the flames under the starry night sky.

"I see a treasure that will be more valuable to you than any gems or amount of gold could ever offer. No kings or emperors could ever afford it if they tried to buy it from you."

The captain gave an evil grin as his golden eyes started to glow.

"It is marked by the stars, though the stars themselves say it was thrown from the heavens where it used to sit and shine happily. It is now alone in this world, living day by day without a purpose. Waiting for someone to claim its beauty and the knowledge it holds."

"Where is it! A treasure that has fallen from the very heavens that is above our heads, I must find it before someone else claims it! Tell me now witch!" The captain screamed. His golden eyes glowed in excitement but showed no mercy as they glared at the old woman threateningly. If what the witch said was true, he wanted it, and he wanted the witch to speak quickly… or else.

"Do not worry. Nobody at this point can see the treasures true value. In fact, the people around it would be glad to be rid of it. So no need to make a fuss." The old oracle chuckled.

The feared captain calmed down upon hearing this. But in its place came questions. Who would be glad to be rid of such a treasure? And what treasure could hide its true value?

"Is this treasure cursed?" asked the captain since he had dealt with such treasures before.

The woman laughed at the thought but said "No" to answer the man's question without revealing too much.

"Then this treasure seems to be easy to claim. Sitting out in the open among men who can't see its value! Such a valuable treasure just waiting to be plundered. It won't even be an adventure to claim it."

But the old woman suddenly said in a serious tone, "It is not finding it or claiming it that's the hard part! It's what comes after…"

The captain closed his mouth to let the old hag continue.

"I must warn a selfish and inpatient pirate as you, that it would be unwise to treat or force your wishes on such a treasure. Since it is marked by the stars, it is alive in every way. It has wishes and needs of its own, making it more fragile than any treasure you have dealt with before. So don't let its exterior fool you after you find it or it might just shatter in your very own hands."

"Such a treasure will surely be well taken care of… I assure you." The pirate captain said.

"Can you? Even if the treasure fights back? Do you have the skills or even the patience to claim it as your own without breaking or harming it in any way?" The oracle said sternly.

"A fragile treasure that fights back! I've never heard of such a thing. But if it exists, I have confidence in my skills and experience."

"This is the beginning of a true adventure! You only get one chance! If you approach it and fail, you will have lost the chance forever and not even the stars will be able to fix what happens to the treasure. It has already experienced the pain and remorse of falling from the heavens so again I must warn you how fragile it is!" said the oracle.

"Do not doubt me! I have traveled the world, battled against monsters and demons of the sea! I have stolen from kings and emperors. Anyone and everyone who travels or lives by the sea fears my name! I have the confidence to steal from the gods who created the stars themselves. In whose hands is this treasure worthier of? In whose hands is the treasure more protected? I will claim this treasure for myself and show how much I am worthy of it!" The pirate shouted while drawing his sword and pointing it at the witch.

"The treasure does not care for titles… It does not care for accomplishments… It only believes what it sees in front of it. If you do claim the treasure, you will have to prove yourself to it. Prove how mighty a captain you are! But it will not wield to fear, it will not wield to threats. It will fight against your urges and ambitions until you prove yourself, making it yours and no one else's."

The pirate captain sheathed his sword and stood above the old woman.

"Where can I find it? I'm ready! I'll claim it with my own two hands no matter the costs. No tricks, no thievery, no threats or aggression!"

The oracle looked into the young man's golden eyes. Trying to see if what he said was the truth. Trying to see if this man was ready for the journey and experiences he was about to face.

"Tell me…. Tell me the location of such a grand treasure that can fill my thirst for adventure. A treasure that brings new experiences for someone who has traveled everywhere."

The oracle smiled and said, "It will come to you…at Gravity Port!"

Knowing the place that the witch spoke of, the pirate turned and left without saying another word. The oracle watched as the man got into a boat where two of his crew waited for him. They then made their way back to his ship and sailed away from the small isolated island.

The old woman smiled as the ship disappeared from her view.

"Not all treasures are made from gold and jewels. Treasures take up many forms, especially in front of the ones who desire them the most."

The old woman started to laugh out loud to herself.

"I wish I could see the look on your face as you realize what the treasure is when you find it. It truly will be what you desire the most and will give you experiences that you could have never imagined for yourself."

"Good Luck… Captain Cipher!"

...

…*Two Months Later*…

"He's at it again! Someone grab that street rat!" a bartender yelled as the young man burst through the doors and into the market alley.

"Another successful day!" Dipper yelled as he ran with his bag of goodies. The young man ran through the stone streets passing by crowds of people while trying to lose his pursuers.

As he finally was out of breath and retreated into an alley. He rested while looking through his bag of goodies. Five gold coins, two silver pieces, an apple, and half a loaf of bread. Another great steal. Dipper then pulled out of his ragged vest a book. And he was extremely happy with this steal.

Dipper smiled at his take. Nobody could catch him pickpocketing and even if they did see him, it would be too late as he was making his getaway. He was always too quick and stealthy for his pursuers.

Dipper stood up and reentered the crowd in the streets as he assumed the coast was clear. He began walking through the old rustic city. Nothing but stone houses and wooden market places.

Gravity Port was supposed to be the worst when it came to robbing you blind. With its high prices on cheap import, it was truly a scam city. But for Dipper, while the townsfolk were robbing you blind with prices, Dipper was robbing everyone from behind…literally.

Dipper knew these streets and allies like nobody else. And he was more knowledgeable than a street rat should be. He stole more than just food and money. He stole books as well. How else was he supposed to pass the time when he wasn't pickpocketing. He learned how to read by himself and made his favorite pass time reading books.

From the books he learned many things. Some things about far away places and others that taught him how to build things or about was about ships. And sometimes, if he was lucky, he'd get a book that told stories of love and adventure. Those were surely his favorite.

Dipper walked on the stone street next to the port. Feet from him was huge ships that came from all over. Here to resupply on their long journeys. Dipper had never been on a ship before. One of these days he would very much like to take a look. Whether he was welcome or not.

But there were always too many eyes at the port. Never a good chance to steal from those who were always working and were on the lookout. So Dipper kept walking along the port until he reached its end. Dipper slowly climbed his way down the last dock where he saw a storm drain with iron bars. He loosened one of the bars, climbed inside then put it back in its place.

The storm drain was in case a huge wave was about to hit the docks, so the excess water had some place to go. But as long as Dipper had lived at Gravity Port, there was never such a case. The storm drain was more of a precaution. So he made it his home.

He slowly crawled deeper into the empty tunnel until he reached what he called home. It was a dead end to the tunnel, but it opened up and became big enough for him to stand or lay in.

In the corner was straw he stole from the horse troughs and in the wall was a nail where he hung his bag of goodies. But his pride and joy was the small book collection in the other corner looking in. It was only six or seven books, but they were his pride and joy. He had read the books so many times that he had it memorized. But now he had a new one to read.

Dipper pulled out the book in his vest. He read the cover. "Sinbad"

Dipper was so excited he began to read it as he ate the stale bread and make himself more comfortable on his little pile of straw that was supposed to be a bed. And as he read the story of a pirate and his adventures, he began to fall asleep with the book in his hand.

…

"Here we are… Gravity Port! This is where she said it would be." The captain mumbled to himself.

The crew was happy to be at their destination and were even more surprised for it to be a port!

"When we reach the port, resupply for a long journey… Then tonight, you can feast and drink to your hearts content!" the captain yelled to his crew. His crew hollered happily in excitement.

Cipher made his way to the captain's quarters as a crew member took over of heading into port. Before he entered, he looked to the sky that was dimming as the sun was going down. It looked like tonight would be a clear night for the stars.

…

Dipper woke up. He had gotten through at least half the book before he fell to sleep. He looked to the entrance of the tunnel. There was no light which meant it was dark. Dipper set the book in his vest and made his way through the tunnel. He moved the iron bar and climbed to the top of the dock. But he was surprised to find that the whole port was empty. Dipper had never seen such a thing in his life! There were always ships in the port. The least being three or four. Even at night, crews were working and the shops were open. But nobody was around. It was as if he was the last one at the docks.

Dipper silently walked on the docks looking around. No sound was made but the sound of his feet creaking on the docks.

It was then his eye caught a glimpse of a ship at the other end of the port. He quickly made his way over to it and was amazed by its beauty. He had never seen a ship like this. The wood was dark making the whole ship look almost black with the night sky. But you could see the outline of it as the railings and other fixtures were painted a light yellow which almost looked like gold in the candle light that was aboard the edge of the dimly lit ship.

"This ship is amazing. I've never seen anything like it!" Dipper said to himself.

He then read the name of the ship that was painted gold on the back.

"Dreamscape?" Dipper said

Dipper then giggled to himself. He thought the name fit perfect with the ship. The things that this ship has seen. The adventures it probably had been on. Things that Dipper could only dream about. And if he had a ship in his dream, he wanted it to look like this.

But then Dipper had an idea… He looked around. Nobody was in site at the port. There were no eyes to see him. This was his chance! He could finally step foot on a ship and know what it feels like. He had read a book all about ships. He wanted to know if what he knew was true.

Dipper walked up to the side of the ship where there was a platform that lead onto it from the deck. Dipper was hesitant at first. Though there was nobody around, he felt like he was being watched. But he grew some courage and took that first step that made the rest easy. Before he knew it, he was in the middle of the ship looking around with wide eyes.

Dipper looked up the main mast and the sails it held. He wandered around noticing that the ship had two smaller masts in front and back of the ship. From that, Dipper knew the ship was fast. His eyes caught site of the wheel at the helm. So he ran up the stairs to the quarter deck, or in his favorite terms, the _poop_ deck. He walked up to the helm and starred at the wheel. He really wanted to touch it but before his hand could feel the cold wood, he stopped himself. He didn't know why he did. It just felt like he shouldn't. That he hadn't earned the right.

Dipper walked back down the stairs and caught site of a door under the poop deck. It was most likely the captain's cabin. Probably filled with treasure from all of his adventures. But he didn't even think to go in there. He was more interested in the ship itself.

Dipper walked to the front of the ship. It was pointed to the horizon away from Gravity Port. He jumped up and slowly walked on the stem of the ship. While holding onto a rope at the tip, he slowly sat down and looked up at the stars.

It was times like these he wondered why he was still in Gravity Port. Was it because he was scared? He didn't want to think so. He was always alone and there was never a reason for him to leave. He lived just fine with what he pickpocketed. And yet…

As Dipper pulled out the Sinbad book in his vest, he knew he was missing something. Did he want adventure or was it something else?

Dipper looked up to the familiar constellation above him. One that was all too familiar he thought as he put a hand to his forehead.

Dipper had begun to think he had overstayed his welcome. So he made his way off the stem and as he landed on the forecast of the deck, his heart stopped at the deep voice that filled the ship and yet was as quiet as a whisper.

"Leaving so soon?"

Dipper's legs began to tremble and he almost dropped the book in his hand he was so surprised. Was he being watched the entire time?!

Dipper looked around for where the voice was coming from.

"It looks like you're not a thief since you didn't even think to enter the captain's cabin. And you're not a stowaway since you didn't go below deck…" The deep voice said.

All of a sudden somebody landed in front of Dipper causing him to fall to the ground and drop his book.

As he sat on the ground trying to put some distance between whoever startled him, he noticed the man was taller and older than him. The man had blonde hair that looked soft and clean. His eyes were glowing gold as they narrowed and scanned Dipper. The man's skin was tan and smooth. It looked like it would be soft to the touch. Dipper felt his face get a little warm as he stared at the man. The person in front of him had been blessed with no imperfections and Dipper couldn't help but blush as the man smiled down on him.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing on my ship?" Cipher said

" _Shit! It's the captain!_ " Dipper thought.

Dipper couldn't say a word as he was under the captain's gaze. And he didn't dare lie in his situation. So he decided to tell the truth.

"I…I-I had never been on a ship before…a-after seeing such a beautiful ship, I couldn't help myself but take a look…" Dipper said with his face burning from the captain's gaze.

"Such a good natured child, knowing to tell the truth. With my experiences, I have learned to see through lies." Cipher said

Dipper cringed at the calling him a child. He was 18 and had fended for himself for so long. He was smarter than most of the adults on this island. Being called a child seemed to offend him more as time went by.

"Curse my dainty girlish figure!" Dipper thought angrily.

But Cipher noticed how much his words displeased the boy in front of him.

"What? You don't like being called a child?" Cipher asked

Dipper looked away and didn't say anything. But he couldn't hide how he felt.

"Well then what am I to think of you as? A man, a street rat?"

"…I'm a man…" Dipper muttered quietly to himself. But what he said didn't get passed the captain. And to his amusement the captain laughed loudly at the so called _man_ in front of him. He was still so young. So oblivious to what was out in the world. And to top it off the kid looked more like a girl than a guy.

"You make me laugh! Tell me kid, what's your name?" Cipher almost demanded.

Dipper cringed at him being called a kid. But at least it was a step up from a child.

Dipper glared at the captain trying to not show how scared he was.

"I don't have a name…but I guess I always called myself Dipper."

"Dipper and why is that?" Cipher asked

"It's a secret…" Dipper said

"Oh is it?" Cipher said intrigued.

"What's yours?"

"What's my what?" said Cipher

"What's your name?" Dipper asked. The man before him seemed surprised to the question and his eyes widened showing more of his golden eyes that seemed to glow.

"Are you telling me, you snuck on my ship, not knowing who I am?"

Dipper hesitated bit nodded slowly 'yes'. The man smiled with a long wicked grin.

"The name is Captain Cipher, but you Dipper, I will give you the honor of calling me Bill since I like you."

Dipper stared at him, a pirate most definitely he came to the conclusion. The way Bill looked was noble but fear still lurked under Dipper's skin as Bill's eyes never blinked and continued to be on him.

It also made him embarrassed being inspected so much. After slowly getting up. Dipper couldn't help but cross his arms over his chest to protect himself from Bills leering eyes and look away from the handsome man.

Dipper didn't know why he was feeling all these mixed emotions, but didn't like it. He had to get away somehow.

"I-I'm sorry for trespassing, but I think I should leave." Dipper said softly.

If it wasn't for Bills good hearing, Dipper never would have ever thought the captain could hear him.

Before Bill could speak another word, Dipper quickly jumped onto the main deck and ran to where he had entered the ship from the docks, but before he could get off the ship, his way was blocked by a crew that was boarding the ship.

"Hey looky here fellas! The captain had brought us some fun!" one of the crew said.

Angry at the crew calling him a girl, Dipper screamed, "I'm a man!"

But he soon regretted it as it caught the attention of the crew and Bill.

"That doesn't really matter to us…" another crewmate said as they started to move in closer to Dipper.

Dipper with his fear now showing on his face couldn't help but move back away from the crew.

Bill did nothing but watch Dipper's every move, every face and glance. Dipper tried to act like he didn't notice but it was obvious since he wasn't doing anything to help him.

"Everyone always fucking underestimates me…" Dipper muttered.

Bill reading his lips was amused with the statement.

All of a sudden Dipper slams his upper body into the gut of one of the large crew members. At the same time, he stole his knife and held it in front of him.

The crew was surprised by the boy's quickness. But they weren't worried as they all drew their swords.

Dipper looked around he was getting backed into the main mast…

" _Wait…That's it!_ " Dipper thought.

Dipper quickly grabbed one of the ropes tied to the main mast which was attached to the yard and the sail high above him. With a swift fling of the wrist, the knife cut through the rope and Dipper was sent flying upwords where he landed on the yard which was just under the crows nest. Thinking of it, now that he was looking down on all of them, Bill was probably watching him from the crows nest earlier.

"That's quite a trick for somebody whose never been on a ship before." A voice said behind him.

Dipper looked to see Bill standing on the yard as he was holding onto a rope.

"But you shouldn't think you are the only one who can do it!" Bill laughed.

But his laughing disappeared as a gentle wind blew revealing a birthmark on Dipper's head.

Bill starred at the boy even when Dipper tried to hide the birthmark under his thick hair from the wind.

" _He saw it… Why did he of all people have to see it._ " Dipper thought as his face flushed in embarrassment.

"…Marked by the stars…" Bill said under his breath.

He then showed Dipper that evil big grin of his.

"That damn witch… Now things are starting to make sense." Bill said as he stepped closer to Dipper.

Dipper didn't know what Bill was talking about, but Dipper could see that Bills eyes changed a little when Bill looked at him now. Dipper could see greed and lust in Bills eyes.

Dipper tried to back up, scared of Bill and who knows what ambition he had for Dipper with such eyes.

Dipper almost fell as he backed up, but to Bills relief, Dipper regained his balance.

"Hey ki-…Dipper! Why don't we both go down and talk. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

Dipper wished he could trust such a statement. He didn't really like how high up he was, and the way he was thinking, there was only one way down for him now without getting caught.

Dipper began to wrap the rope he was holding around his arm. He tugged on it to make sure in was secured to the yard he was standing on.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Bill said seeing the boy's preparation.

Dipper smiled. "Something a kid couldn't do!"

Dipper then jumped off the yard as he gripped the rope tightly for dear life. The rope tightened and he began to swing towards the edge of the ship where he let go and splashed into the dark water.

After watching his treasure make a getaway, he screamed down to his crew, "Let him go! Nobody looks for the boy except me!"

The crew was confused by their captain's orders but dare not ignore them.

Bills eyes glowed as they looked back to the water. Searching for any sign of the treasure the oracle had spoken of.

But he saw nothing.

"A treasure that fights back… maybe claiming such a treasure won't be as easy as I had thought. And this is supposed to be the easy part…" Bill chuckled into the breeze.

Bill then made his way down the ratlines to the main deck. He then noticed the book lying on the ground. He picked it up and smiled reading the title. He put the book inside his coat then left for the docks in search of the treasure that had outwitted him and slipped past his fingers.

 **Author Notes: So what do you think so far? Should I keep going and make this a continued story or should it be a one-shot. It will be a full-blown BillDip with smut and all if I continue. Just a warning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dipper awoke in the storm drain he called home. He swam under the docks to escape the pirate captain and his crew that he stumbled upon after sneaking onto the ship. He was still cold and wet from the swim. He was so exhausted that he must have just fell to sleep on his straw pile without even thinking of taking his rags that he called clothes off.

Dipper slowly got up. He winced when he felt a pain on his arm. When he looked, there was a rope burn, coiling around his arm like a snake. It must have been from his grand escape.

Dipper smiled.

"Underestimating me…Thinking that I'm just some kid is what helped me escape." Dipper said to himself as he thought of the handsome pirate captain.

" _Thankfully I read about Sinbad escaping like that in one of his adventures…_ " Dipper thought.

But then it came to him.

"My Book! Where's the book?!" Dipper shouted looking around him. He searched his vest only to find the knife he stole in its place.

Dipper grew depressed at the loss of his new book.

"I didn't even get to finish it!" Dipper said angrily.

He held the stolen knife tightly in his hand. "I guess I could try to sell this for a couple gold pieces. Maybe then I could _buy_ a new book!"

With new determination, Dipper started off to exit the storm drain.

Dipper poked his head up, looking over the docks. It was still empty, even in the day time. Which was even more unusual than it being empty at night. And yet it wasn't empty. He could still see that beautiful ship that had caused him so much trouble at the very end of the port.

Dipper slowly got onto the docks. He then realized if everyone on that ship was still looking for him, he was too exposed just standing there out in the empty docks. So he ran to the nearest alleyway to head further into the city.

But it was too late. A golden eye looking through a telescope towards the end of the port, spotted the street rat as he climbed on top of the docks. An evil grin formed on Bill as he found what he was looking for.

"There you are! Only somebody who doesn't fear my name would step foot on these docks while my ship is in port…" Bill said as he closed his telescope and put it in his jacket.

"Fetch me my cloak! I'm heading into town and I don't want to cause a commotion!" Bill screamed at his crew.

Dipper was now in the middle of the market. Keeping his eye out for anyone who might recognize him.

He went to a smith he had done business with before.

"Well if it isn't the street rat…what do you want. You're not one to buy such things as what I have for sale."

"I need money… I want to buy a book." Dipper said hesitantly.

"Oh, and what exactly do you have that might interest me?"

Dipper brought out the knife he kept in his vest and handed it to the smith.

"My this is a fine sharp blade." The smith said surprised.

"Might I ask how you obtained it?" he asked already knowing.

"Do you want it or not…" Dipper said frustrated.

"I'll give you two gold pieces"

"Four!" said Dipper

"Three and a couple silver."

"Deal…" Said Dipper happy with the bargain.

The smith handed his coin.

"Pleasure doing business." Said Dipper as he left the smith with the blade.

As he was walking further into the market, he looked behind him. An uneasy feeling that he was being watched gripped his throat. But he didn't see anybody. So he kept walking, unknowing the glowing golden eyes were closely watching his every move as they blended in with the crowd.

Dipper looked at all the wooden stalls in the market, keeping an eye out for anything that interested him.

He spent a silver coin for a peach to eat for breakfast. As he was chewing the juicy fruit he noticed a stall that had books laid out.

With a big grin Dipper wiped the juice dripping from his chin and ran to look at the books.

" _Looks like I was right in the little Dipper liking books. No wonder he seems to be more intelligent than the garbage here._ " Bill thought as he eyed Dipper from the shadows.

Bill then noticed how Dipper's eyes grew wide as he found a book that interested him.

"Moby Dick?" Dipper asked the merchant.

"You have a good eye kid! It's a classic. That will be 10 gold coins."

Dipper frowned at the cost of the book. He wasn't even close to being able to afford it.

"C-Can… Can I work for it?" Dipper asked the merchant.

"Sorry, but no! I'm don't need any workers and if I did, I certainly wouldn't hire you!"

"But why? I promise I'll work hard!" Dipper begged

"What could a boy that has the figure of a girl do for me? I would never trust heavy lifting of my merchandise to someone like you. I'm surprised you've lasted this long in such a city. How can you ever even afford to eat when nobody can hire you because of your delicate figure?"

Dipper gritted his teeth in anger, but tears was falling from his cheeks.

"What would you know about me? I'm a man! I can do anything if only given the chance!" Dipper shouted at the merchant.

"Well talk is cheap and you won't find such a chance here…" the merchant said.

Dipper walked away from the merchant, he didn't want to cry here. Not in front of all these people. He said he was a man, and yet he was about to cry like the girl his dainty figure made him out to be. Dipper was so angry with himself. He just wanted to go home. Back to the storm drain.

Bill watched as his treasure left in tears. He was not pleased at all. What was this feeling he felt in his chest? He couldn't describe it. He knew there was anger that much was sure. Anger towards the merchant for basically saying that Dipper's existence was worthless.

Bill walked towards the merchant and threw 10 gold coins on the table and took the book Dipper had eyed, placing it safely in his cloak.

The merchant looked happy with the purchase but then he saw Bills glowing gold eyes glaring at him from under his cloak.

The merchant escaped death that day since Bill had decided that checking on his little Dipper was more important at that point. So Bill swiftly followed Dipper back to the port where he watched Dipper slowly climb down the side of the dock. Tears still staining his smooth cheeks as he did so.

Dipper had made it back to his home. He threw the coins he had collected against the wall of the small space sending them flying all around him.

Dipper didn't know why, but the merchant's words leaned heavy on his heart. It's not like what he said was any different from what he was told before.

But still the words ached and brought tears flowing down his cheeks.

He fell to his knees, covered his face with his hands, and cried. He didn't care anymore. It wasn't like anyone could hear him or even cared for that matter.

He was alone. Always alone. Why did he even exist? Ever since he floated onto the shore of Gravity Port, he did not know his name or his purpose. All he had was a birthmark that had given him something to be called. From a young age, he struggled to survive in this cruel world with no other choice. But for what? What was he waiting for? Why did he keep living like this?

All of a sudden, Dipper felt two large arms wrap around him. For a moment, he was happy to feel such a warm and protecting embrace. But then reality hit and he pushed himself away.

Fear filled him as he saw the golden glow of the two familiar eyes in his cramped home. He backed away into the corner that had his straw bed.

"Hello Dipper" Bill said with a smile.

Dipper trembled in fear. He didn't care to hide it now that Bill had seen such a vulnerable side to him. He was waiting for Bill to call him a child. To make a pun that he cried like a girl. He closed his eyes and held his knees to his chest, waiting for whatever the pirate came to do.

"Hey! It's ok… I'm not going to do anything. I just came to give you something." Bill said trying to sound caring. But he did struggle. He had never tried to be comforting before. It was a new experience but he didn't want to see his little star in this state. It felt like his chest was about to explode from just hearing the crying from within the long tunnel.

Dipper slowly opened his eyes to see the Sinbad book he had left behind being handed to him.

Dipper slowly took the book from Bill. He held the book to his chest tightly as he tried to think why the pirate was being so kind to him.

Bill brought his hand to touch Dipper's face which made him flinch. But Bill simply wiped the tears out of his eye with his thumb.

"Something terrible must have happened to make a man cry like this." Bill teased.

Dipper became flustered as his face grew hot.

"T…T-Thank you…" Dipper said gripping the book tightly.

"Don't thank me yet. I have another gift for you." Bill said as he pulled out the Moby-Dick book.

Dipper's eyes lit up as he was given the book. Bill was pleased to see that face up close.

"I-Is this?!... H-How did you know?"

Dipper realized it was a stupid question. It was obvious that such an experienced pirate had tailed him and spied on him after he left this morning.

Dipper then started to remember what happened at the market again. A tear was starting to form in his eye until suddenly Bill pulled his chin close and kissed on Dipper's eye lid to suck the tear away.

Dipper just looked at him flustered. As the big evil grin appeared on Bills face as he pulled away from Dippers face.

"Don't go starting that again…" Bill said in an almost demanding tone.

Dipper's heart was now beating uncontrollably after noticing how close the handsome pirate was to him. His face grew hot, his body felt like it was going numb, and for some reason his lips felt dry.

"I noticed how much you loved books on adventure…and romance?"

Dipper froze to those words. But he tried to speak to release all the built up tension in his body.

"I-It's not the only thing I'll read…" Dipper said

"But it is your favorite!" Bill commented

"Which one do you like more? Adventure?...or maybe romance?" Bill said with a big evil grin.

Dipper felt like the grin was taunting him. Bill kept getting closer with every sentence.

Dipper began to lick his lips. His mouth felt so dry.

"T-That's…a secret…" Dipper said trying to dodge the question.

Bill was now basically on top of Dipper as he smiled.

"You should know that I don't really like secrets. Especially when they have to do with something I'm interested in."

Bill moved Dippers long thick bangs to reveal his birthmark. Bill starred at the perfect star constellation on Dipper's forehead.

For some reason it made Dipper more embarrassed making him want to turn away from Bill's gaze. But a hand on his chin kept his head from moving anywhere.

"W-why are you interested in me?" Dipper asked hesitantly.

"Because you are a treasure that no one has claimed!" Bill said easily.

"Treasure? M-me?" Dipper said confused.

"Yes… A treasure that holds beauty and knowledge. A treasure that is surrounded by those who can't see it's true value. A very… fragile treasure, no matter how tough it tries to be."

Dipper blushed to the kind words. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before.

"I… I-I'm not fragile!" Dipper pouted.

Bill only smiled to Dipper's comment. He was being so cute. Bill wanted to force himself onto the innocent boy in front of him. But he had to remember the witches warning.

Bill slowly got off, which surprised Dipper. He didn't know why, but he felt an empty pull in his stomach as Bill started to move away.

Bill then made his way to start going into the tunnel but Dipper grabbed his jacket making Bill stop in his tracks at the little tug.

"…please…don't leave me…" Dipper said almost whining. His heart was throbbing and he couldn't look up at Bill. His thick hair covered his face. He could only look at the expensive fabric that he tugged on. The fabric that got dirty from being in such a place with him.

"Sorry…But I don't plan to stay in such a place. I like wide open spaces, where I can view the horizons and the stars in the sky." Bill said

Dipper felt like he was going to cry again. He didn't want to be left alone.

"But… You can come with me if you wanted."

Dipper looked up at Bill with wide eyes.

"But I must warn you… I'm not who you think I am. I'm a pirate, and the worst kind in fact. Some say I'm heartless. That Davy Jones himself keeps his distance from me. Everyone fears me! I have killed men and have shown no mercy to the innocent. Even if they are women and children… Anyone who sees my ship or hears my name runs for their very lives! Why do you think all the docks are empty except for my ship?"

Hearing this, Dipper realized that the docks being empty started to make sense.

"And even if you do come with me, it won't be a free ride. I'll work you as hard as I want to! Hell I might even ask you to be shark bait if the job calls for it!" Bill said trying to scare the young man.

"Even then, would you be willing to leave everything behind? Would you be willing to give yourself to me in every way as your captain! If you do, I promise as your captain, I'll protect you, feed you, clothe you. And I promise that if it is adventure that you seek, like in those books you love, there will be no better ship than mine for such an adventure!"

Dipper was thinking about it. But he was scared. He had never left Gravity Port after so many years. No matter how much he dreamed of leaving this place, he didn't think he was ready, or even capable of living at sea.

Bill could see the worry in Dipper as he thought about it. Dipper easily showed what he was thinking when something was bothering him.

"I've read that Sinbad book before… Tell me what do you think of such a man?" Bill said trying to ease Dipper's worry.

"…I-I…I think he's pretty cool… The way he can tell if someone lies. How he's always a step ahead and has a plan for everything. How he faces death in the eyes and comes back, unharmed, to tell his tales."

"How do you think he became such a man?" Bill asked

Dipper didn't respond. Truthfully he skipped the first chapters in the book to get straight to the adventure. He didn't know who Sinbad was before he became a pirate.

"Have you not read the beginning of the book? He was just like you! Somebody that had nothing at the beginning, but with determination, worked to get everything his heart could ever desire. It was through his past experiences that helped him see through lies and plan ahead. It was his overwhelming confidence in his abilities that made him able to stare death in the eye!"

Dipper's eye's grew wide as Bill started to talk confidently about Sinbad. Almost as if he was talking about himself…

"Of course, Sinbad didn't always have it easy! He was betrayed multiple times and lost many friends in battles against men, monsters, and even the sea itself." Bill said almost talking to himself.

"Some men would grow a cold heart after such a thing. Never trust anyone. Never learn to love or care…afraid that if they did, the gods would take them away as punishment for their wrong doings."

Bill's eyes looked lifeless as he said that. Dipper for some reason felt worried about the captain. Where did his confidence and ego go?

After a few moments Bill realized that Dipper was staring at him and he quickly continued.

"But not Sinbad! He took it as a life lesson and carried on! He didn't let the past hold him back. He lived in the present and enjoyed life as much as he could on his adventures. He remembered the good times and only reflected on the bad."

"Sinbad is a man that everyone has a chance to be like. Even you…" Bill said looking into Dipper's wide eyes.

"But I'm no Sinbad… Sinbad inspired with bravery to earn everyone's respect. I forced respect out of fear! I'm not noble. I'm greedy and selfish. I take what I want whenever I want if it peaks my interest. Would you be ok trusting such a captain as I?"

Dipper looked at the man. Bill said he was a lot of things. Scary, heartless, greedy, selfish. But Dipper had not seen any of this from Bill. In fact, Bill had treated him better than anyone has ever before. A heartless man wouldn't have comforted him. A greedy man would have kept a book for himself. A selfish man would have not bought a gift for another. Was Bill scary? At times Dipper bet he could be. But that didn't change what Dipper thought about him.

And the feeling… The throbbing in his chest whenever he was close to Bill. Why did it make him so nervous when Bill starred at him with those eyes? Those beautiful golden eyes… Dipper felt he could get lost in them. His body felt hot whenever he got close to him… Dipper didn't know why, but he was attached to the pirate that he hardly knew. It would crush him if he never saw the pirate again. He wanted to trust the man in front of him. He was willing to give his everything to him as long as he could stay by his side.

…

"Lads! Say hello to the new cabin boy!"

The crew smiled and snickered at Dipper who was standing close beside Bill.

Bill nudged him forward to introduce himself.

"Hey… Y-You all can call me Dipper…" he said nervously.

"I have officially taken this boy under my wing. I expect you all to make him feel at home as did I when you all became part of my crew."

"Haha! Welcome to the crew mate! I'm sure you'll make a fine addition." Said one of the crew as they all surrounded Dipper to get a better look.

"Not much meat on him though." One commented.

"That's fine! There's plenty of jobs on a ship that don't take muscle."

"Why are you even questioning his strength anyway? This is the same kid that knocked the wind out of ya!"

The crew hollered in laughter.

Bill noticed that Dipper wasn't as nervous as before. It seemed his little star was getting used to the crew.

"Alright you mangy mutts!" Bill cried out suddenly startling Dipper.

"I want you all at your posts! We leave port as soon as the wind picks up! MOVE IT!" Bill shouted at his crew.

Dipper never heard that voice from Bill before. It was dark, heavy, and loud. Dipper actually kind of like it. Well…as long as he wasn't the one getting yelled at.

"CABIN BOY! SWAB THE DECK! I WANT THIS SHIP SPARKLING BEFORE NIGHTFALL!" Bill yelled as he threw a mop and bucket at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dipper was beginning to wonder if he made the right choice… Only a few days had past and Bill did as he promised and worked Dipper to the bone. Dipper must of swabbed that deck ten times by now. It wasn't easy at first. Dipper kept finding himself slipping in the areas he was cleaning due to the water and the ship leaning back and forth in the waves. The crew didn't help, but did stop a couple times to laugh at his expense as Dipper tried to find his sea legs. And if he wasn't doing that he was preparing meals with the chef or organizing and counting the cargo. Bill made sure that Dipper was kept busy, so much so that after nightfall had claimed the skies, Dipper slept where he fell. On the deck, in the corner of the kitchen, or even on the sack of potatoes in the cargo bay.

But it was another day in his first week on the Dreamscape with its captain. Dipper had just finished swabbing the deck… again. Dipper leaned against the railing as he set the mop aside to take a breather as he looked out at the sea.

Bill of course was at the wheel, where he had a perfect view of the entire crew. Especially Dipper as he swabbed the deck.

Bill spent a lot of time watching Dipper. Until just now, as he realized that he didn't really have a destination. He was currently on a treasure hunt to find Dipper. But now that he had Dipper, what was he and his crew going to do now?

Bill began to think back to the witch… "After you claim it, you must prove yourself. Prove how mighty a captain you are…" The witch's words repeated in his mind.

"But how?" Bill mumbled to himself.

After a few minutes of hopeless thinking, Bill now frustrated shouted, "TAKE THE WHEEL!"

A shipmate came and took Bill's place.

"Keep our course until I return." Bill said to the crew member.

The crew member didn't argue to the captain's orders as Bill descended the stairs to the main deck.

As Dipper could hear the heavy steps descending the stairs, he nervously tried to look busy by continuing to mop an already clean deck.

The heavy steps got closer and closer until a large shadow was behind Dipper.

Dipper slowly turned around to see a smirk on Bill's face.

"Cabin Boy! Haven't you already finished swabbing the deck?"

Dipper didn't really like how Bill kept calling him cabin boy. He wanted him to call him his real name like he did when he comforted him at Gravity Port.

"A-Aye captain… I-I just finished." Dipper said nervously.

"Good! Then come with me…" Bill demanded in a heavy tone.

Dipper followed behind Bill, wondering what back aching job Bill was going to make him do now. It wasn't until Bill reached the door to the captain's quarters that Dipper started to wonder what exactly Bill needed him for.

Bill flung the door open and moved to the side, allowing Dipper to enter first.

Dipper nervously walked in but his nerves faded as his eyes filled with wonder as he looked inside the cabin.

The cabin was filled with trophies and trinkets from Bill's adventures. Horns and teeth from slain monsters. Swords and guns won in battle. Chests of gold and jewels from treasure hunts. And books… Lots of books! In fact, one whole wall in the cabin was nothing but shelves filled to the brim with books.

Bill could only give a big grin as Dipper quickly ran past the overflowing treasure chests to get a shelf of books to look at.

Dipper forgot that he was wasn't alone as he skimmed through the various titles until he heard the door slam as Bill closed it. Dipper almost jumped as he was brought back to reality, realizing how intrusive he was being.

"U-Um… I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself…" Dipper said embarrassed

"It's fine! I'll only allow you to look through them, since I know how much you love to read." Bill chuckled.

"I didn't know you liked to read…" Dipper said shyly.

"It's more of a hobby in my free time I admit. But its way more thrilling to have the experiences for real than read them from a page. But they do give good ideas for new adventures… Which brings me to why I brought you here." Bill said as he walked close to the young man until he was hovering over him.

"I'm having trouble deciding the course for our journey. I was hoping you could help me decide where the Dreamscape will head to."

"Why me?" Dipper asked hesitantly.

"Because I've done everything! There's very little I'm interested in now. But we do need a course. So for someone who hasn't had any adventures, I want to know where you'd like to go."

Dipper began to blush as the captain started to creep closer to him until his back was against the book shelves. Dipper could smell a fragrance of cinnamon coming off of the captain which made the cabin boy blush under his gaze.

"I-I…I…" Dipper felt smothered at how close the captain was, but he couldn't figure out why he only wanted him to get closer.

"Well little star? … I'm waiting…" Bill teased.

"I-I've always read…about seeing mystical creatures on the sea…sailing in the worst of storms…fighting against beasts that live in the dark depths… finding treasure…pillaging ships…" Bill listened as memories of these activities flooded through his mind. He has indeed done everything Dipper had proposed.

"Hmmm… pillaging ships is always fun." Bill said as he gave an evil grin.

"And if we do set off to do the other activities you've mentioned; it would be good to have extra supplies." Bill said as he backed away from Dipper, thinking out loud to himself.

"After that we could go search for some mystical creatures, maybe even capture to sell… Of course, we'd have to travel through _that_ stormy area to do so. Which also risks being attacked by the beast that lives there… It's perfect!" Bill shouted.

"The perfect first adventure that holds every danger on the sea!"

Dipper was now skeptic at hearing what he just proposed to the captain.

"With such an adventure, you will definitely be able to see your captain at his best!"

Bill walked over to a large desk which stood in the middle of the room and faced the door. On top of it was piles of books and papers that he shuffled around until he found the map he was looking for. A map of the Bermuda Triangle.

The rest of the day Bill planned out the whole journey. And seeing that Dipper had worked so hard the past few days, he decided to allow his treasure to relax and read through his book collection.

Of course Dipper did so with a big grin as he started reading about the different mystical creatures Bill had said he fought or captured.

It wasn't until late that Bill had noticed the time.

He looked over to see Dipper sleeping in his expensive leather chair with a book in his hand.

Bill smiled as he got up and carried the young man to his private quarters in the very back behind his desk through a door.

There, he laid Dipper on his bed of fine red silk where Dipper snuggled comfortably.

Bill watched as Dipper slept. He couldn't keep his eyes from scanning Dipper's body and having lustful thoughts. Which was something Bill still didn't quite understand. How could he want something so much when it was right in front of him. He's never lusted for something like this his entire life.

But he knew better from the witch's warnings.

"My chair is more comfortable anyways." Bill whispered to himself with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"There she is!" Bill said with an evil grin as he looked through his telescope on deck.

"What do you see?" Dipper asked curiously coming close to Bill's side.

"A cargo ship owned by an old friend. His ship should have enough supplies to help us on any journey we may plan to venture."

Dipper stood close to the railing of the ship, squinting to try and see what Bill was looking at on the horizon.

"Would you like to see?" Bill asked.

Dipper was yet again surprised by his captain's kindness as he held out an expensive looking telescope to him.

Dipper has been beginning to notice that Bill, as his captain, has been treating him much better than the rest of his crew. Sure he gets yelled at when it comes to work. But he doesn't invite others to dine with him or to spend quality time in the captain's quarters. Was it because Bill felt responsible for him as he was the one who invited Dipper into his crew? It couldn't just be that could it? Either way, Dipper becomes just more confused by the captain's actions as they make him flustered in embarrassment at times.

"U-Umm… D-Do you mind?"

"Not at all little star! Just be careful with how you handle my tool and it should be just fine." Bill said softly. But the smile on his face hid his dirty mindset with his cabin boy.

Dipper then hesitatingly took the telescope from Bill. It was smooth and had a golden shine to it. He then carefully put it to his eye and looked in the direction Bill was looking. After a few moments he was finally able to see the ship that Bill had planned to pillage before their journey set. And seeing the ship just through the telescope made Dipper nervous.

The Cargo ship looked twice the size of the Dreamscape. Dipper knew this meant more canons and more crew members on the enemy ship. He guessed there had to be at least twice as many crew members than the Dreamscape.

"Feeling uneasy little star?"

Dipper looked up to Bill who noticed his nervousness and looked down on him with a smile.

"It's perfectly fine if you are since it is your first time being part of a raid. You can always go hide below deck if it gets too intense for you." Bill teased.

"Of course I won't! I can handle myself." Dipper pouted angrily. He hated when the captain treated him like a child.

"Of course you can." Bill smirked.

"But every man needs to be prepared and have the right tools for the job at hand. Do you even have a weapon to protect yourself?" Bill asked even though he already knew the answer.

Dipper stood there silently. Even though he said he would join the pillaging, he agreed that he was quite unprepared for it. He wouldn't be able to defend himself without a weapon. Not with his girlish figure.

"Should… Should I go ask one of the crew for something?"

Bill could only smile at the young man in front of him.

"Hmm… You know what?" Bill said pretending to think about it.

"I'm feeling generous. You've done very well as my cabin boy. Maybe I should reward you for your efforts."

Dipper grew wide eyed in his surprise yet again. The captain was being way too generous for someone who is said to be the harshest and most bloodthirsty of the sea.

"No, you don't have to do that!" Dipper said waving his arms in denial.

But Bill had already made up his mind.

"I'll let you choose from my private amoury in my quarters." Bill said as he grabbed Dipper's arm and started leading him onto the main deck.

Dipper remembers the gold and jeweled swords in the captain's quarters spread throughout the rest of his treasure. Just thinking that Bill would let Dipper have something so precious and valuable made him flustered. He wouldn't even know how to take care of such a gift.

"I-I couldn't take those! They're too much for someone like me. Besides they are more precious to you aren't they?"

"Not as much as you." Bill blankly stated making a blush spread across Dipper's soft cheeks. Bill had to be teasing him. This had to be all it was.

Bill couldn't possibly think he was special. Someone who grew up every day he can remember in a gutter. He couldn't possibly be precious to him or even worth his attention. At least that was what Dipper believed.

Bill stopped in front of his quarters and said, "Which is why if you are going to join the raid, it would be better for you to have something I'm confident in."

Bill then shouted to the rest of the crew that was in earshot, "PREPARE FOR BATTLE YOU FILTHY MUTS! WE SHALL CATCH UP TO THEM SOON AND CLAIM WHAT IS THEIRS!"

The crew cheered with drawn swords in excitement of the raid.

With that Bill dragged Dipper into his quarters and shut the door behind them.

"Take your pick little star! And make sure to choose wisely as this offer won't come again any time soon."

There was no use fighting against Bill's decision anymore. Defeated, Dipper began to look around the cabin at the various weapons spread around the room. And as Dipper took his time in choosing, the evident battle grew closer.

Dipper looked through all that Bill had. Axes, spears, crossbows, guns, and daggers. But Dipper was interested more in the swords that were spread across the room within the piles of gold and jewels. Seeing that swords were more practical in defending himself.

But most of the swords Bill had seemed too flashy for Dipper since they were covered in handles of gold and jewels. They were nothing like the rest of the crew's swords with handles of iron making him self-conscious on why Bill would allow him to choose from such rich treasures. HE tried to look for something that would suit him more which was why one particular sword caught his eye.

Sitting in a large expensive vase with a couple other flashy swords was one that looked somewhat plain.

The blade was short which fit Dipper's dainty figure well. The blade looked to be made completely of silver and the handle made of iron. The blade shined so well that Dipper could see his reflection perfectly in the blade. The sword felt light in Dipper's hands and felt just right in his grip even though he never had held a sword in his life. Dipper swung the sword back and forth a little to get a feel for it as Bill watched intently with his golden eyes.

It felt perfect. Too perfect. As if the blade was made just for him.

"It seems you've made your choice." Bill said interrupting Dippers train of thought.

Dipper looked over to Bill and nodded in confirmation.

"You made a wise decision. Out of every weapon in this room, that one in particular I know to be very special despite how it looks." Bill said as he grinned.

Dipper's face filled with shock as he looked back down at the blade with a questioning look.

After seeing Dipper's confusion, Bill answered, "That sword once belonged to one of my greatest and most powerful rivals."

"I called him Sixer because of his having six fingers on each of his hands."

"Sixer was a great adventurer. My equal in every way! Perhaps even more because of being born special. Except he didn't believe in piracy. He earned what he wanted through hard work and dedication which made him a scholar in a way. Kings would come to him for help if they wanted to learn something. In fact, half the books you see on my shelf used to belong to him. There wasn't anywhere he didn't travel for the sake of knowledge while I did it for the adventure. His curiosity for the world and beyond was greater than any man I've ever met."

Dipper listened intensely about the man Bill thought as his equal. Which was new since he always talked of how he was the most feared on the ocean.

"That sword belonged to him until our final battle where I came out on top."

"What happened to him?" Dipper asked afraid he already knew the answer.

Bill only gave him a blank expression.

"I claimed his life for the sake of being my equal. And he accepted his fate with a heavy heart. He claimed that he still hadn't seen all that this world had to offer and that there was still so many mysteries to solve."

"Since you saw him as an equal…did you think of him as a friend?"

Bill never thought about Sixer being a friend. Though if he ever had one, Sixer would probably be the closest even though they were always at each other's throats until the very end.

"That depends on what he thought of me. Especially after I killed him."

Dipper didn't say anymore on that subject.

"Bill…I can't take this. A tool that belonged to somebody known as your equal is something that I could never be worthy of."

"That's were your wrong Little Star! I would never give that sword to anybody but you."

"And why is that?" Dipper questioned.

Bill came up close and whispered in his ear, "Because you mean more to me than Sixer could ever wish to be."

Dipper blushed a light pink on his cheeks. He wanted to question Bill on what he meant but his voice escaped him and trembled.

Why did he always feel like this when Bill got close to him. His cinnamon scent. His warm breath that prickled his neck. His deep venom voice. It all made his body go numb and cause a shiver to go down his spine.

Bill smiled at Dipper's blush but moved away to grab his own equipment for battle.

"Also, I think the magic that the sword holds might defend you better if you are ever worthy."

"Magic?!" Dipper asked intrigued as he gained back his composure.

"Yes little star. The sword you hold is said to bring out a user's full potential if he possesses the gift from the stars."

"Gift from the stars?"

"The ability to wield magic. Did you really think someone I claimed to be my equal would be a normal human being? No, Sixer was born special. It took him a while to realize, but when he did the world grew bigger than he could ever imagine."

Dipper sighed. If only he was born special.

"But whether you are special or not doesn't matter since you will be using that sword for now on."

"But Bill-"

"You were drawn to that sword without any knowledge of what it was. Only someone like that is somebody I could trust with it. Besides if there is a chance of it bringing the slightest hair of your hidden potential, it would be of great use to you." Bill said as he grinned.

Dipper stood there silent.

"You are a man aren't you. You want to be able to take care of yourself? Then greedily take the tools given to you that will help you do it. No man, not even I, am a threat without the tools at my disposal whether it be my ship, my crew, or my sword."

Dipper thought about what Bill was saying until he made a decision and sheathed the sword in his belt. And while he was at it, he grabbed a knife and a powder pistol along with it.

Bill's eyes seemed to glow in acknowledgement as Dipper then left out of the cabins quarters with a new-found confidence.

And as Bill followed, he could feel it. A change was about to happen before his very eyes. By the end of this raid, Dipper will have earned the sword from the man that Bill had respected. Bill knew that at some point, his little star was going to shine brighter than the sun itself.


End file.
